1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing equipment, and relates particularly to a testing equipment with a magnifying function.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, testing of fluid state contents, are typically consigned to professional testing authorities for performing testing by high magnification, expensive microscope equipment. In the situation where an individual does not have microscope equipment, the testing activity cannot be performed by the individual.
However, in some testing categories nowadays testing is required to be performed on a regular basis; therefore generally for an individual it creates an excessive burden that consumes large amounts of time and money. For example, currently some medical procedures in the long term testing category are directed at infertility patients and include semen testing. This testing category is mainly directed at performing observations on the number of sperms, their motility and morphology. The method thereof mainly involves resting semen of a male subject at room temperature for a period of time, and taking a drop and instilling to a slide and setting under a microscope to perform observations for a period of time. The observations not only may be directed at performing high magnification observation of individual sperm to understand the external appearance of individual sperm, but may also be directed at performing observations of overall sperms in a group range, and their motility, morphology and the quantity per unit area. However, the reason why an individual is unable to perform testing is due to the reason that current related industries have not yet developed a testing product and the technology that conveniently allows an individual to perform testing through a simple aiding device. This problem is an important technical issue worthy to be considered and solved by related industries.
Of course, the testing category aforementioned is only one specific problem desired to be solved by the invention. Observational needs such as for medical specimens or motility, morphology of water micro-organisms, water quality, skin epidermis tissues/cells and which other individual want to understand, also necessitates the need for developing a simple testing product with significantly lower cost of use than current microscope equipment.
Directed at the aforementioned problems in conventional testing technology of specimen, how to develop a more ideal and practical innovative structure is a goal and a direction in which related industries need a breakthrough.
In view of this, the inventor's many years of experience of engagement in the manufacturing, development and design directed at the aforementioned goal, after detailed design and careful assessment has finally achieved a practical invention.